


Mother's Trust

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Valentine's Day To White Day Advent 2016, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Mayumi knows more than she's letting on to either her husband Janyuu or her son Jenrya.  But she won't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Trust

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
**Title:** Mother's Trust  
**Characters:** Lee Mayumi  
**Word Count:** 388|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #749, Lee Mayumi; Diversity Writing Challenge, section A55, 301-500 word drabble; Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #40, 388 words; Valentine's Day To White Day Advent 2016, day #3, try writing a character you've never written before.  
**Summary:** Lee Mayumi knows more than she's letting on to either her husband Janyu or her son Jenrya. But she won't tell.

* * *

She knew that it wasn't a stuffed animal, no matter how much Jenrya insisted that it was. She knew stuffed animals. She had four children, after all. Stuffed animals didn't _breathe_ , much less have expressions in their eyes – which, to be fair, Terriermon did do his best to blank out – and they certainly didn't whisper to her children when they didn't think she was listening or couldn't hear them. 

But Mayumi didn't want to tell them that she knew the truth. Clearly keeping this secret meant a lot to Jenrya, and the more time that passed, the more she began to understand some of what it was, even if he didn't tell her. She saw him coming home exhausted when he'd supposedly been doing nothing more than visiting his new friend Takato. She saw tiny marks on him that could only be the scars of battle, and not his usual martial arts training. 

She worried about him. She knew he didn't like fighting, so if he _did_ fight, it had to be important. 

_Should I tell him?_ She wondered and worried over that as the days ticked by. Perhaps it might give him some encouragement to know that he didn't have to hide his secrets from her. Likely not from his father, either, if the look he had from time to time said anything. 

She wasn't sure if she should mention it to Janyuu or not. Those looks she read from him said he knew much more than he was telling anyone about, but if this were something that Janyuu and Jenrya both knew of and they weren't telling her, then it was likely there was a reason behind it. 

As annoying and confusing as it all was, she decided to simply watch for the time being. She trusted her husband and her son to let her know when it was safe for them to speak. It would have to be safe; with more and more stories of giant monsters filling the news, then danger lurked in the air. 

If it came down to it, she wanted them to know that they could trust her as well, to keep secrets and to let them do what they needed to do. 

Someone had to save the world, after all. It looked as if she knew who would do it. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
